toon seed
by Nazirul Kaizuka
Summary: A new online game connects multiple characters from various animes and cartoons which will lead them to an advanture that will change their lives forever. Crossover with multiple cartoons/animes. Original title inside. Inspired by the .hack/G.U games. Abandoned and will be rewritten with new ideas
1. Chapter 1

**.toon/seed**

Summary: A new online game connects multiple characters from various animes and cartoons which will lead them to an advanture that will change their lives forever.

A/N: Nazirul here! And yeah I have a new chapter for Resident Bob Evil Pants to work with, but I can't resist this idea of a crossover. So after playing .hack/G.U (dot hack/G.U) and watching .hack/roots I came up with an idea where multiple cartoon characters meeting each other… IN AN ONLINE GAME! Sounds complicated? Yes it is but I'm willing to take the risk. Plus, I'm sick of all these Kingdom Hearts fanmakes that I've decided to write something original like this.

And this is NOT a .hack/G.U fanmake! If this is a fanmake, my head would had exploded while thinking of the casts. ('Who's going to be Haseo?', 'What about Atoli?' And other questions that will make my head explode)

Disclaimer: Nazirul does not own any cartoon/anime characters from any series.

…

Chapter 1: Welcome to Toon World!

(Planet Earth, Dimmsdale, USA)

Another fine day for the residents of Dimmsdale. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and no sight of kids getting ready for school. Why? Because it's summer!

However, this summer is different than any summer that you could think of.

…

During this summer, many kids were seen lining up outside a supermarket. Why? Well it's simple. Today, a new MMORPG video game has been released! The game which is called 'The Toon World' that has been hyped all this summer is ready to be grabbed by the kids who wanted to spend their boring summer playing or chatting online. Oh wait, there's something else!

Aside from the game, there's also a new capsule which is needed in order to play the game. Why? Because with that capsule, you don't have to use a computer to control your player or type letters while chatting. Instead, you are IN the video game. That capsule is also the reason why many kids wanted the game so much.

Now we shall see our main character getting his hand on the game.

…

"Finally! It's here!"

We can hear a young boy's voice cheering happily as a reaction to the release of the new video game. Then we can see three boys inside the store. One has a pink hat and a buck tooth, one has a yellow hair and a braced teeth and another is a bald African-American (?) kid. Guess who they are?

Wait you can't?

Well they're Timmy, Chester and AJ of course! They, like the rest of the kids, are waiting for in a waiting line for the game. But that line isn't an average line. The line is so long that it rivals The Great Wall of China in terms of length. Good thing they managed to sleep near the store at night using their tents. If not, they have to wait for a long LONG time to get that game.

"I can't wait to get that game!" Chester exclaimed. Just then AJ realized something, "How would you get that game? It's expensive and everyone knows your dad isn't rich."

"Don't worry. I got enough money to buy that game right here!" Chester then took out a lot of money from his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Timmy asked.

"Let's just say I got them from the Internet." Chester replied. Actually he didn't get them from the Internet. Instead, he get those money from…

(Chester's House)

"My money!" Chester's dad yelled as he is searching for his lost money. Then he started to realise something.

"Chester! Once you come back here you are dead!" he yelled in anger.

(Back to the store)

"You don't have a computer." AJ said.

"So?" Then the scene went silent as the line started to move. "Move it!" yelled a random kid to the trio as the trio moved forward.

So after chatting to each other and the line started to get shorter, they are now near the door to the game shop inside the store.

"Awesome! Just three more kids and we're going home with the new game!" Chester exclaimed. Then they saw the four popular kids who had already brought the game chatting to each other. "Oh great. It's the rich kids. Don't tell me they had it too!" Chester complained.

"Relax. At least they didn't buy all the games available." AJ said to Chester as Chester managed to calm down. Meanwhile Timmy is distracted as he is staring at the popular Asian-American girl Trixie Tang.

For years Timmy tried to impress Trixie only to get rejected by many ways. Get slapped, thrown into the garbage bin by her bodyguard, gets a wedgie by the two popular boys Tad and Chad, etc. But Timmy still had a crush on her. All he could hope right now is that one day, Trixie belongs to him.

"Err Timmy?"

After the call, Timmy returns to reality. "Huh what?"

"We're next to get them! Let's go!" Chester exclaimed happily as he and AJ enters the shop. Timmy after taking a quick stare at Trixie enters as well.

(Inside the shop)

"Three 'The Toon World' video game please!" the three said at the same time.

"Sorry kids. Only one is available left." Said the shopkeeper in a bored tone.

"What?" the three yelled. "What do you mean there's only one left?" AJ asked.

"Well those popular kids has brought almost half of the available games." The shopkeeper replied.

"Wait. We only saw them with 4 game units!" Timmy said.

"Now I remember! Those popular kids aren't the ones who brought all the game units."

"Then who brought it?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. Some rich kid who wants to buy almost all the units for himself and his sevents." He said. Somewhere outside, a rich kid know as Remy Boxaplenty in which his last name wasn't spelled properly due to the author's short attention span is seen on a limo sitting next to all the game units that he had brought.

"What are you going to do with all those game units sir?" the driver asked to Remy.

"Giving them to you and the rest of course! Since I'm rich, why should I hold back and buy almost all the units to make the other kids to be miserable for not able to buy them?" Remy replied to the driver.

Back inside the store, the three friends are talking on who should have the last game unit. After a long talk, they decided to play rock-paper-scissors to determine who shall buy the last unit. And in the end, the winner is…

…

"I did it! I got the last unit!" on of the three cheered. AJ then congratulates Timmy, "Way to go Timmy!"

"Aw man. I want that game so bad." Chester complained.

"Relax Chester. You'll get them tomorrow." AJ said, not complaining at all.

"Okay then." Chester said to AJ.

"Well guys, I'm going home to test this new game. See ya tomorrow!" Timmy said as he's about to leave.

"RL or Online?" AJ asked.

"Huh?" Timmy asked back.

"You said you're going to see us again tomorrow. And since we're going to get our hands on that game tomorrow, I'm asking where shall we meet tomorrow." AJ explained.

"Well since I don't have any plans to go outside. Okay, see you in 'The Toon World' tomorrow!" Timmy said as he leaves his friend while carrying the new 'The Toon World' game plus it's consule which looks like a capsule.

(Timmy's House)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Timmy called but there's no respose. Instead he saw a note in front of his house's door.

_Dear Timmy,_

_We're going on a vacation for a month. Where did we go? That's an adult business of course!_

_Since you're going to spend your summer inside that 'Toon World' thingy, I've decided to not hiring Vicky to babysit you!_

_Hope you can take care of yourself. Everything you need are inside the house. Food, money, everything are inside for you._

_Have fun inside that 'Toon World'!_

_Sincerely,  
>Your Dad.<em>

_P.S: If Dinkleburg shows something that we don't have, please throw a rock at it._

_P.S.S: The door key is inside the bushes._

After reading the note, Timmy enters the bushes and grabs the house key inside it. After opening the door, he enters his house and saw a lot of money left for him.

"Woah. I'm alone with money, food and no Vicky to babysit me! This summer rocked!" Timmy cheered to himself as he quickly carry the game and it's consule up to his room.

…

"Phew. Finally."

Now Timmy has finished plugging the plug for the consule, he switch in on and it works! No glitches at all.

"So now I have to enter this capsule?" Timmy asked to himself. After a few thoughts, he enters the capsule as the door closes by itself. Then the suroundings inside the capsule started to go dark as the capsule began to scan on Timmy. Then a menu appears in front of him.

"A menu function? Is this thing just like a computer?" he then touches a symbol which says 'Mail'. After that, it shows all the mains recived which is currently zero.

"Woah! A touch screen menu function! This is awesome! Now for the game." He then goes back to the main menu before touching at the 'The Toon World' symbow which looked like the 'Toon World' book in Yu-Gi-Oh. After a few seconds of loading, Timmy's body starts to fade.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" Timmy screamed only to get faded into nothing as the capsule is empty.

(Somewhere)

The surounding in dark with nothing can be seen. Then the scene started to fill with orange loading datas.

"Where am I?" Timmy asked himself as he looked around before looking at his body which was nothing.

"My body! Where are they?" he asked panicly. Then he saw his legs appeared.

"What the?" then it's his lower body, his upper body, his arms and lastly his head. "So I'm now a data being like the Digimons that I saw on TV?" he asked to himself before he saw two wishing sticks floating in front of him. As he picked them up, he looks at them.

"Are these… my weapons?" he asked to himself. Then he saw a bright light in front of him as he started to move towards it.

"I'm closing into the WORLD!" Timmy cheered as he enters the bright light. After that, the light disappeared before a sign appeared. It says, 'WELCOME TO THE TOON WORLD'.

…

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter! Sorry if it's terrible/horrible/sucked/fuck you! I can write better!/etc. I haven't writen anything in weeks (Thanks a lot laziness)

And by the way, this is an AU Fairly Odd Parents crossover with other series which might explain where are Timmy's faries, why Vicky no babysit Timmy, etc. Other cartoon/anime characters will appear later and just a note. I've never ever write a fanfic using the Fairly Odd Parents characters which explains the posible OOCness in the characters. And to make it worst, this might apply to the other characters as well. (FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU)

Any criticsm are allowed. And who knows? The next chapter might be awesome?

Next Chapter: Timmy has arrived into the online world known as 'The Toon World'. There he meet up with three online gamers who wanted to assist Timmy in his first time being in the game. What happens to Timmy next? We shall see soon.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh. Looks like this crossover didn't attract anyone at all. Maybe I should write 'This is a .hack/ /G.U fanmake' in the summary to attract some people?

I might redo the first chapter, but right now I don't fell like redoing the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

Chapter 2: A noob in the new game

…

After the weird process, Timmy opens his eye and saw a huge door.

"Huh?" Timmy started to wonder to himself. He looked around and saw many people talking to each other pus two stores. One in which gamers can use to buy potions, ethers, antidotes, etc. And there's another where they can save their process. Timmy however didn't know what those shops are for.

He then started to walk towards the huge door until…

"Hey!"

… someone called him as Timmy stops on his track.

"Hey you!"

Another call was heard as Timmy looked left and right for the caller.

"We're behind you noob!"

Timmy turns behind and saw three gamers. One of them looked like a high school jork who plays rubby and anothr one is a latin girl.

"Me?" Timmy points his finger on himself.

"Yeah. Who else we're calling? Ants?" the small jork replied. "So you're a first timer in this game?" he asked.

"First timer? I just brought this game during it's first day of it's sale!" Timmy answered.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Dimmsdale. Why would you ask?" Timmy replied before asking back.

"How unfortunate. For your information, we got this game last week!" he said.

"What? Where are you guys came from?" Timmy asked.

"Amity Park. They sell the game in our town before selling it to another. Anyway my name's Dash. Dash Baxter." Dash introduced himself to Timmy.

"My name's Paulina. Dash's friend." The girl introduced herself to Timmy as Timmy touches her hand as Paulina pulled her hands away from Timmy. "What are you doing? You're ruining my flawless skin!" she scolded before Timmy moves away.

"Sorry. I'm just…"

"Curious that we're datas just like you in here?" Dash interupts.

"Well… pretty much." Timmy said.

"Everyone turns into data while being in this game." Dash explained to Timmy. "How they do that is beyond me. But at least I'll get to enjoy being in an online world without having to type on control my movements!" he continues.

"So… are you a noob?" Paulina asked.

"Well… yeah." Timmy answered while blushing. "I've just installed the game a few minutes ago." He continued.

"Well then, let us take you to a mission." Paulina offered to Timmy.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah. I mean we're one week ahead of ya." Dash said as Timmy starts to think for a while. Should he wonder around 'The Toon World' alone or learn something from two teenage high schoolers that he never met or know?

"Okay. Teach me how to play this thing." Timmy answered.

"Alright!" Now take our member address." Dash and Paulina then gives Timmy their member address. "Now invite us to your party." Dash continued.

"But how should I invite you without clicking an 'Invite' button?" Timmy asked.

"Just kidding! In this game anyone can form a party with anyone as long as they agree, know you, not busy or not offline. Now before we start, try to save your progress first. Go to the store on your right to do so." After the guide that Dash gives, Timmy went to the store and saves his progress.

"Alright then! Behind us are the warp gate where you can warp yourself to any mission place or other cities! Now stand in front of that gate." After the order, Timmy went towards the gate before standing in front of it.

"Now close your eyes and focus on that gate."

Timmy closes his eyes and focuses on the gate before he started to saw a map appearing in front of the warp gate's screen.

"Woah!"

"Woah indeed. Now press that place called 'The Beginners Charm' on the screen." Timmy then touches the symbol above the words 'The Beginners Charm' as a hole appears in front of him.

"Alright. We're ready to go. Now jump into the hole."

"But…"

Dash sprints towards Timmy before kicking him into the hole as Dash and Paulina follows him later.

…

('The Beginners Charm')

"… oooooohhhhh…."

Timmy opens his eyes as he saw a wide open blue sky. He then gets up and saw the suroundings. It consists of green grasses and clean blue water.

"This place is pretty." Timmy said to himself.

"Indeed isn't it?" Timmy looks behind and saw Dash and Paulina.

"So we're in 'The Beginners Charm'?" Timmy asked.

"Of course we're here! Where else do you think we are right now?" Paulina replied to Timmy's question.

"Alright. So Timmy, what's the mission?" Dash asked to Timmy.

"Mission?" Timmy asked back before seeing some moving words under him. The words says, "Collect three keys to unlock a secret treasure."

"Looks like this is a treasure hunt mission. Good thing we don't have to face the monster bosses." Dash said before continuing, "Now let's find those keys before unlocking the treasure!" Dash then starts to run and Paulina follows him.

"Wait!" Timmy yelled as he runs towards the two.

…

After walking, the three managed to find a key laying down on the ground. Protecting it are three red lizard like creatures.

"We found one! But we have to beat those monsters first." Dash explained to Timmy.

"And when he says us, he means you." Paulina added.

"But…"

"Relax. You can use your weapon at any way to want without any restrictions." Dash interupted. "Now whats your weapon?" he asked as Timmy took out a pair of magic wands from nowhere.

"Magic wands? Are you kidding me? That thing is so back in our childish days." Paulina complaints on Timmy's weapons.

"Looks like with those wands, you can learn magic and use the wands like twin blades." Dash explains to Timmy. "Now then, I want you to do a surprise attack on one of those monsters. All you need to do is wait until they didn't notice you and sprint your way towards them hitting them with those wands. Do you understand?"

"Um yeah. I think." Timmy replied nervously.

"Relax. This is as simple as hitting a Touchdown. Ready?"

"Right." Timmy then starts to walk slowly towards the monsters who are crawling in circles around the key. As the three stops, he noticed one who didn't notice of him. He then sprints himsef towards the monster before hitting it with his wands. As the monster vanishes, it leaves two as Timmy looks at the two monsters.

"That's it. Keep going!" Dash began to motivate Timmy as one of the monster tried to strike Timmy with it's claw. But Timmy blocks the strike with his wands before pushing the monster away.

"Don't forget that some of the players in this game can use magic even through they're noobs! Try using your 'Fire' magic!" Dash advised to Timmy as Timmy points his wand on one of the monsters and shoots a magical fire ball onto it, vanishing the monster. Another monster charged towards Timmy only to get cut in half by Timmy's wands.

"Yes! I did it!" Timmy cheered to himself.

"Way to go Timmy. Now come on! Let's get the other two keys!" Dash and Paulina then runs to find the key as Timmy follows later.

(Two packs of monsters slained and two keys found later)

"Alright! We got the keys!" Timmy cheered.

"You sure have a potential to be a great player you know." Paulina said to Timmy.

"Really?" Timmy asked as his eye shows a heart symbol.

"Yeah. I mean you're already on Level 3 and this is your first time playing this." Paulina replied.

"Alright. It's time to open the treasure. Let's go to that castle over there!" Dash points his finger on an old castle in front of their sights as the three runs towards the castle.

(After arriving, opening the door to the treasure)

As they're inside the castle, they saw a treasure box in front of them.

"Go get it." Dash said.

"But we did it together. You get it." Timmy said back.

"But you're a noob right? I mean you need everything available to adapt yourself in this game." Paulina said.

"You're right." Timmy then walks towards the treausre chest before kicking in, opening the chest.

"Yes! I got an armour! Thanks…" Timmy turns behind and recived a punch that sends him crashing to the treasure chest. "What was that for?" Timmy asked angrily.

"You're really are a noob aren't you?" Dash asked to Timmy.

"Huh?"

"I mean who on earth would accept a stranger's offer to help them playing this game while that stranger could be… a PKer!"

"PKer? Don't tell me…

"Yes Timmy. Paulina and I are PKers. Or in your noobish language, 'Player Killers'." Dash explains everything to Timmy as Timmy gulped.

"So you're tricking on to your trap?" Timmy asked.

"Excactly." Dash replied as he managed to catch Timmy's wands charging towards him. He then not only throws the wands away, but Timmy along as well.

"Hey Dash. Remember our deal earlier?" Paulina reminded to Dash before taking on a pair of fan blades while yelling, "This is MY Reward!" Timmy slowly crawl to the walls before begging Dash and Paulina to spare him.

"Please… How could you?" Timmy then started to cry in fear.

"Farewell… Noob." Dash said as Paulina slashes Timmy with her fan blades and Timmy sits on the wall unconsious with his money and items robbed by the PKers.

"Thanks for the money and items noob. Haha!" Dash and Paulina then leaves Timmy as Timmy's consiousness started to fade.

_Is this…_

_The end of the game for me?_

_I wanted to go futher…_

_And enjoy the game._

_But I failed._

Then he saw a figure standing in front of him before pouring something on his head. As the figure leaves, Timmy starts to regain consiousness.

"How… how did I?" Timmy asked to himself before finding something out. "That guy is using a 'Revive' potion on me? He then rushes out of the castle before seeing no one.

"Where did he go? Damn it. Maybe I should log out to calm myself." Timmy said to himself before going back to the city with a nearby warp gate before logging off.

…

Inside the capsule, Timmy, returned as a human again, recived a message notication. He then checks his indox and saw a message by a player named Spongebob. He opens the message.

_Dear Timmy Turner,_

_If you want to know who saved you from getting PKed, please come to the city's Subway tomorrow. _

_Why tomorrow? Well since you got PKed earlier, I'll suggest for you to take a break before logging in again tomorrow._

_See ya!_

_Love,  
>Spongebob.<em>

"Who on earth is this Spongebob guy? Whoever he is, he might lead me to that guy who revived me earlier. Still I'll better leave this game for today. I'll continue tomorrow." Timmy said to himself before shutting down the capsule and exits from it. He then lays on his bed, trying to calm down after almost getting PKed earlier.

…

A/N: There you have it, the second chapter to .toon/ /seed. Man it's really hard to use the characters espacially with a writing style like this. I need a beta.

Aside for the characters, the backgrounds and the monsters appearance are hard to describe as well, unlike in .hack/ /.G.U or .hack/ /roots. But don't worry, I'll try my best to describe them.

Next Chapter: Timmy tells his experince getting PKed to his friends and then logging in for the second time to meet Spongebob. Who is Spongebob? Who revived Timmy?

Please Review!


End file.
